Freedom Wishes
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: When a random stranger falls into the territory of Hibari's, things began to change between a street rat and a prince. Aladdin based. HibarixTsuna! 1827!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters and Aladdin

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-violence, future lemon

**Summary:** When a random stranger falls into the territory of Hibari's, things began to change between a street rat and a prince.

**Author's note: **First time writing a Khr story, Aladdin mixed into it as well? This story is a HibarixTsuna story, though other parings maybe applied. Maybe a bit ooc. Shy~ Shy~ 1827! Review, please.

* * *

"Tsuna, you are sooo lucky," said a long hair woman.

The brunette just rolled his eyes, as he knew his mother was prancing around. Nana Sawada, the mother of Tsunayoshi Sawada, had always wished that Tsuna would just get married already. Even though there were princess delivered into the building every day, Tsuna had never once been interested. The brunette had always wanted to get married like his father and mother, out of love.

"Gosh, I wish I was your age. So young and free," the women continued to fantasize. "There are thousands of women trailing behind you!"

"Mom, you know that I don't want to be married yet, I'm just seventeen," Tsuna complained.

"But.. Tsuna. Your father and I…. Work so hard to find you the perfect girl," his mother said with a low tone. Tsuna already knew that they had wanted him to marry and find the perfect one already. His father was sick and they wanted Tsuna to rule under the Vongola reign.

"Ma, just let me decide," he spoke out to his mother.

"But... Tsuna. You know you have one year left before papa will leav..." Her voice faded out in concern about her husband.

"Etoooo…." But finding an argument to use against his mother, he decided it was best to push his mother away instead. There was always trouble when it came back with women and his mother. "Kaa-san, I'm tired, it's already night."

"But.. But," his mother said in a low voice, as if she knew his son was neglecting her. I could see that she was stroking the blue diamond ring that father had given to her; this was her habit when she was nervous. Tsuna just gave her the best smiled he could pull off, as he approached his mother. "Kaa-san, don't think too much," he said.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow," Tsuna could see the teary eyes from his mother.

If Tsuna had not known his mother so well, he would have fallen for her trap. Nana, his mother, was infamous from her pouts and sad eyes. It was almost too cute to resist, it was no wonder his father had a hard time appeasing his mother. The brunette tapped his mother on the shoulder, trying his best to ease his mother. The two of them had a special relationship ever since Tsuna was young, they were almost inseparable. Tsuna was a mama's boy and everyone in the castle knew about this.

"Good night, Kaa-san," he said with a kiss to his mother's cheeks.

"Good night, Tsunayoshi." his mother giggled from the affection received from Tsuna. With that, she departed from the brunette. The male just made a soft sigh, as he wanted to continue lounging on the coach like usual.

"Ciaossu!" A small infant appeared behind Tsuna.

As soon as his head turned to the direction of the infant, the boy felt a small shoe print hitting his face. Dame-Tsuna recoiled quickly, as he fell to the floor without taking the full impact.

"Ow," the male couldn't help saying. Even though he had taken damage, the small hitman, Reborn, was not to take less of. He could still see the sharpness in the tiny figure's eyes. They were unsatisfied with Tsuna's training.

With a soft sigh, he repeated the words that Tsuna knew from the back of his mind. "Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn," the boy looked at him, as he scraped his figure to Reborn for a warm embrace. Reborn had been Tsuna's closest friend and tutor and this made the boy reliant on the tiny figure. But when the boy put his arms around him, he felt Reborn's hands smash up on Tsuna face and began to smush his face. Tsuna hadn't seen Reborn in a long time. The two hadn't seen each other since the disappearance of his older brother.

"Reborn," the brunette groaned, as he seeks comfort from an old friend. He was not ready to get married, and surely he was not in a rush to become king. Reborn just looked at the taller male with eyes of disappointment. Tsuna cheeks began to blow puff red, as he continued to whine. Tsuna had lost his composure once again. The spiky hair male just made a soft sigh, as he knew that Tsuna lacked many characteristics of becoming a king.

"**Tsuna**," Reborn said with an agitated voice. Suddenly, another kick came upon the Tsuna's chin. With Tsuna's guard off, Reborn had given him a powerful kick that his chin still had a stain of Reborn's shoe print. Tsuna place his hand on his chin, as he was easily mocked by his pet Lambo, the tiger. The tiger had always slacked off in the corner, all he ever did was eat, sleep, and play; almost like Dame-Tsuna. The tiger had his paws up, as the paw moved in reciprocating motion. This made Tsuna want to scowl at his tiger, Lambo.

Suddenly, a gun shot from Reborn was fired. The bullet was not to far from Tsuna's head, but this informed Tsuna that Reborn was not in the mood to play. The brunette could just tell by Reborn hat that hid his facial expression. Caramel eyes became steady, as it watched the infant sit down.

"Your father is thinking about **pronouncing him dead**," Reborn said in a low tone.

This could only be heard between Tsuna and Reborn. Clenching onto his fist, the room went into an eerie silent. But the boy eyes widen, with such new he knew that his brother wouldn't be coming back for a long time. Passing moments, tension began brewing up in Tsuna. Eyes grew steadily cold, as he could find no victim to brutalize except his tutor. He came exceedingly close to close to Reborn, as his eyes blazed with new passion, anger, and mixed emotion brewed.

Grabbing Reborn by the collar, he threatened as he raised his other fist up in that air to show the spiky hair male.

"Did you even look for him?! Giotto wouldn't die," he said. The fists were locked on so tightly, Reborn could see the flare in Tsuna's eyes. They were no longer the silly fool. It was a threatening force that was making him hang on a thread. Something had burst inside Tsuna, as he punched Reborn in the face. With that Reborn's body was thrown all the way to the wall, as he could feel a spite of the Dying Will Flame. But the anger soon collapse, as the facade went out the door. Even Lambo has cowered away from this sight of Tsuna, the weak and fragile Tsuna was never ever entertaining to Lambo.

Unable to clear the mix feeling, the clench on his fist began tightening as he punched the ground. "**Giotto**!" He screamed, as the pounding on the ground began thumping through the floor. "Giotto, _can't die_."

Reborn stood back up, his composure undying as ever.

"Then do something about it, Tsuna."

That was all he heard from Reborn that day.

With the lights closing, the night with would soon end for him. His mind was filled of thought of his beloved brother, as he desperately seeks for some sort of hope. But Tsuna knew that his cycle would soon restart, tomorrow another suitor from his parents would soon appear and leave him in shackles. Tsuna looked around, as he could see that the sunlight would soon be drained away from his window. This left him empty and alone, he needed to find Giotto and see him. The heated summer days would soon turn into frost night winds. Nobody in Agrabra would be awake at that time of the day.

Tsuna looked out the window, as he wanted to ripped it out and just run.

_Run_. _Run... Run!_

That was all he needed to do. He needed to run, run away from here. Yet his answers were right in front of him, all this time. The solution was to run away; with that he could be freed from his destiny to be king and marriage. He could find Giotto himself, without the help of other he would find Giotto. Even Tsuna knew that he wasn't ready to be king yet, but everybody would just push their duties to him. Even though the duties were supposed to belong to Giotto, Giotto had been missing ever since he was young. Giotto was his beloved brother; he was almost the perfect version of Tsuna. Giotto was what you would call flawless, except he would always tease Tsuna often. But their bonds were inseparable, when he could first remember the boy.

Now all he would need to do was pause until the castle was silent and everybody was asleep. Then his plan for a getaway would take its place. Then climb up the tree nearby the Agrabra castle's gates, he would be out of this castle for good. All he needed was a rope and determination to strive for freedom, everything would happen tonight. The teenager's eyes began to glisten with glimpse of hopes and dreams, yet he had a sharp expression as he thought of Giotto.

**Parents. Family.**

But could he really run away from his parents? The ones he loved. Tsuna just made a soft sigh, as he could only imagine the hardships of remaining hidden. What was it like outside of this castle?

Ever since he was young, Giotto had always told tales of being king and ruling over this land. Tsuna had never ever been able to run pass the castle walls. His father and mother had only told tales of rich times when they were young. He could only imagine the wonderful life ahead of him, but he never knew about the poverty that hit the city. The harsh winds that would strike the city over and over again were but a fairy tale in the boy's head. This encouraged the boy to leave his mother, but still he knew that if Giotto came back everything would be fine again. He would go find his brother and bring his back; Dame-Tsuna's rule would just lead the country into chaos.

By the time he would be out, it would be complete freedom for him. Tonight, he was going to run. He was going to get away for good and ridden his duties. Pulling it up together, Tsuna was ready to find his brother.

Freedom was not too far away.

* * *

"Kusakabe, where is the food?" a raven hair boy sat on his wooden chair with arms behind the wooden structure.

"Kyouya... gomen... gomen," the male bowed his head to show respect to Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya was one of the most feared people in Agraba. Even though he was a street rat, his outlook said otherwise. The male sitting on the wooden chair showed a confidence in his eyes, but it didn't replace what he was. The black blazer and the tie had almost looked like an businessman among many in the streets in Agrabra. The pale skin looked like it had never once been in the sun, it was almost magnificent that he would have such pale skin in an area where the dessert ruled the area. Grey eyes shed no pity to nobody. His body language was that of a rare nobleman, he showed authorities and power.

Even with the male bending his head down, there was fear shaking throughout his body. The dark haired boy glared down on the male, he looked as if he was ready to attack the male. "You are still_ twenty years_ too early to disobey me," he snarled, as Kusakabe was still in distress.

Taking out a tonfa, Hibari was ready to attack him, but hesitated for a minute. There were two children cowering not too far where he was, they looked frightened at the weapon the male had. Their eyes shown a horror that was once in his eyes when he was young. This had caused the male to drop the weapon to his side.

"Herbivores," the male said sarcastically.

Walking away from Kusakude, he continued till the children were out of sight. Being a street rat, he could remember the fears of being caught and the will to become stronger. Ever since he was young, the raven haired boy had to steal his food. His childhood started off with a few punches, but the bruises and the cuts were nothing compared to his will to survive. After puberty, the male had become a lot stronger than many of the other he had fought. He could bluntly take food if he wanted to fight; many feared him; though some of them would beat him when he was a minor. But what pissed him off greatly, was that he had nothing to eat.

Yet the greatest fears were being caught by the guards, unlike many they were well experienced soldiers that once fought in the military.

He knew their tactics, but it would be one against many experienced men. It would be difficult, but in the end he will be the one that got away. Hibari was strong, but this town had hated him for being a street rat. He didn't belong in this section, Hibari belong somewhere more graceful and perfect. He was much more than a street rat; he was a king in his mind. He belonged in the palace with magnificence gold structures surrounding.

"Hibari, wait up!" he heard Kusakabe yelling from afar. As he heard the tailing footstep, he continued to increase his speed. This life irritated him, stuck with Kusakabe did him no better. Even if he had used him for his own selfish gains, Kyoya had accepted that he would need a leadership to begin his first steps.

"Don't tell me what to do,_ herbivore,_" the raven hair boy gritted his teeth, as his fellow companion came closer.

The male soon came to a stop, as he changed his facial expression into a stern one. There would be times when even Kusakabe needed to shut up, his master was usually be very tense about disruptive voices irritating him. Hibari's eyes began to stare among the many types of merchandise in front of him. Of course he had start out as a theft that would casually steal food, but growing up the male had managed to take whatever he wanted. But he would never dare take items just for his leisure.

Grabbing an apple from one of the stores, he knew that the sales person would soon call the guards. But he could care less; all he wanted to do was to be freed from these restless days. The grey eyes bore itself into the sky; endlessly he promised that one day he would become boundless. The guards soon appeared in front of him with unlimited backup. "It's Hibari! Get more reinforcement," the palace guards began shouting throughout the streets.

With a stroke of his arms, his tonfa appeared in his hands prepared to battle.

"Get out of my way," his eyes glared at the crowding men. This was almost funny to Hibari, this was perhaps one fourth of the palace's army men.

Surrounded from every corner, he would need to deal with them from every corner and make a getaway through the cracks of the windows or either passageways.

Let just say Hibari was quick on feet, as he was ready to ditch Kusakabe. Much to his detest, he was ready to beat up anybody to reach an opening. This was the only way he would be able to make it out. Defeating as much as he could, his tonfa began to hit many of his opponent in just a few strikes. Every now and then there would be blood dripping down on his tonfa, but they were easily wiped off by the next opponent's clothing. There were loud moans, as many of the guards piled on the weakened ones, killing them instantaneously with their weight falling on top of each other. The body began to pile next to Hibari, as he continued motioning to the closest door he could get. Blood began getting onto Hibari's blazer, as the weapon's grip began to get tighter.

But as he arrived to the doorstep, Hibari quickly kicked the door. As he could hear voices shouting in fear, his eyes glanced at the innocent bystander. Yet he just brushed them off like they were nothing, and continued to head towards the roof. This way, he could single them out and strike them out without any hassle.

He continued until he could feel the pressure of against his body increasing. His breath was definitely becoming uneven, Hibari almost looked flustered. The air was almost refreshing every once in a while. His hands began digging the house for the roof. The more agitated he became, the more he wanted to crack the wall just so he would be on top. Finally he found the outer entrance to the roof, the male grabbed one of his tonfa. Making a stop, he steped away from the door.

"What a waste," he looked at the blood stained blazer.

Easily he draped the blazer off his shoulder, revealing a very slim finger in a white button down shirt. The blazer fell to the floor, as two males appeared at the door with weapons in their hands. Hibari just charged at the figure. Within a few hits, their faces began to disfigure. As their bodies fell backwards, Hibari push their bodies until the stairs had made them fall on top of each other. Waiting and waiting, the male continued to attacking the force that piled on top of each other at the door.

Yet half-way, he could see that one of them had appeared to stop right before entering the piles of bodies.

The guard looked back, as his facial expression widen. "We'll deal with this later; we have to** catch the prince first**." The armed force soon cleared out, as only a few remained to fight the skylark. His mind had gone unfocused by what he had heard, as he would wonder what the prince would be doing outside in the streets. But as the few men left began to push their ways up to battle Hibari, the male eyes adverted to the armed men. He easily used the tonfas cover in blood, and began smearing it on their shirts.

They easily fell backward, and the pile of people began to increase. To provoke the skylark was surely not a good thing. But with a twinge of delight, maybe he could use the information of what he just heard as a goal. Maybe he could get out of this forsaken town or become someone even greater. Yet it wasn't quite a surprise, the prince had always had tons of maiden that reached out for him. It would be just a matter of time he would be caught or either dead in the streets.

The skylark chuckled a bit, a_ dead prince how amusing_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters and Aladdin

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-violence, future lemon

**Summary:** When a random stranger falls into the territory of Hibari's, things began to change between a street rat and a prince.

**Author's note: **Thank you for supporting this story, please Reviews. Reviews motivate me.. Also, I've been trying to fix my grammatical mistakes in the older chapter. Anyways I'll try my best to update this story. Hibari x Tsuna is the main pairing, 1827. May be a bit ooc

* * *

As the night was still up, the fidgety boy climbed down from the tall gates with a rope tied on his waist.

The wall was nearly as tall a mountain, but the brunette had managed to get down. Panting and trying to even his breath, he undid the rope between him and his waist. It was astonishing to see the town this empty, as he could remember how they would hold festivals when he was arriving home. He could remember it as clear as day, as everyone looked like they were filled with riches. As the women were dress nice and the towns were glazed with happy and cheerful citizen. This was how he remembers his city, Tsuna was unaware of how this town was suffering just to bare his existence as a Prince. But the weather of the cold could be the reason why everyone was out at this time of the day, the guards were supposed to be patrolling every second of the day.

Taking a deep breath, he was out of the castle. Yet if you hadn't known the boy, he would have looked like a creep smiling off into space.

The teenager held it bravely together, as the mouth held a satisfaction that only a few would ever touch on. His eyes shut; he took deep breath with only his nose and inhale the scent of the cool air. The taste of freedom was bliss. Taking a few minutes to ease his breath; the brunette knew he couldn't just stop here.

He glanced to his sides to check, as he would have to be on a watch on for guards. But first off, he would need to find the perfect disguise.

His eyes glanced around the empty stalls; it was sure quiet at night. But it almost looked like a ghost town, nothing like the prosperity that his father once said the land was. Caramel eyes glazed over one of the stall, as he grabbed the rag and wrapped it around himself. There were no time to stop here, knowing the guards were always early on patrol. Morning would be arriving soon, it wouldn't be long before they would know that their beloved prince was missing. The rag hover his head, as he hid inside it like a hoodie. The prince that once stood hidden in the palace was finally out of his cage.

Perhaps if he waited until morning, he could pass a commoner.

Tough decisions were made, he knew it would be a bad decision if he would take the open streets or staid. Walking into tight spaces, he head to areas that were completely unknown to him. Looking through the city, the male was quite confused about where to sit out for the night. He hadn't even planned how to live once he was outside of the palace. Even if he were a king, it would just be useless if he didn't even know about the people. Tsuna was simply unfit to be a king; he definitely lacked the qualities of one, too.

Running between the buildings, the male soon came to an open ended stop.

Even though there were buildings that clouded him, there came to a point where he had to choose what direction he was headed. There were six different exits, each shown a different type of color sign next to the exit. Red, blue, purple, blue-purple, yellow, and green colors stood on the signs. As he continued to look at the color, he wondered what they were symbolic of. Yet on each road, there were nothing insight that could give you a hint about what he could head into. Tsuna just closed his eyes a made a soft sigh, how was he supposed to decide?

Fuming wouldn't take him anywhere, but he had to decide. His eyes began to glaze over a certain color, purple; the caramel eyes began to look reassured.

Even though purple had no special attachment to him, Tsuna had always let his intuition to decide for him. His intuition had never let him done, though they said the 'Vongola family' had always been the best decision makers. Hopefully, Tsuna would be able to find out what the passage meant. There was no turning back, as his shoulder fell in the lack of support. Tsuna knew he had no idea what he was getting into, but that didn't change the fact that Tsuna was Dame-Tsuna. Freedom was one thing, but Tsuna had always been the type to doubt in situation like this.

"Tsuna, so you finally decided to get out of there," the miniature boy appeared sitting of the sign he had chosen, swinging his gun.

"Reborn!" The teenager exclaimed. A smile appeared on both of their lips, but he thought back to the way he had trashed at Reborn and turned his smile into a sad look. Reborn just glanced at him, as he lowered his hat down. The man soon came down from the sign. Approaching Tsuna, the male took out a pair of gloves that Giotto use to wear all the time in battles.

"Tsuna, your brother. _Someone_ was out to get rid of Giotto, when he departed the castle." Reborn said, as his miniature figure looked him into the eye.

"What do you mean?!" Tsuna questioned Reborn.

Tsuna knew his brother well; Giotto was loved by almost everybody around him. He drew everybody in with his charms; there was absolutely nobody in the world that could resist his smile. The blonde hair and golden eyes was almost impossible to not admire him. He could remember when his brother would be busy, and Tsuna was unable to let go of him and begged Giotto until he would finally agree to play with him. Finally his eyes stared up to Reborn, as he watched in suspicion of any motives behind Reborn. Reborn, his friend and tutor knew much more about Giotto than he knew about his own brother. But if there was one thing for sure, the journey to find his brother was proving more difficult than a game of hide and seeks. Reborn ignoring his statement continued on his own remarks on Giotto.

"We aren't sure who that is, but Giotto left the gloves to me before he departed. He probably knew something would happen," he eyed Tsuna with confidence, as he handed him the gloves.

"But.. Why didn't you stop him," Tsuna raised his voice, as he clenched his finger.

"We all did," he said, as he raised his gun to point at Tsuna, as Tsuna had hit a nerve.

"But why are you giving the gloves to me?" Tsuna asked.

"**Because you are my student and Giotto's brother.**"

It was almost as if Reborn knew Giotto would come to dangerous situation, but his only choice was to leave the gloves to Tsuna side. Even though the gloves had proved useful in many situations, the only one who was capable of using it was Tsuna, Giotto's younger brother. Tsuna raised his hands up to show that he was innocent as he backed away. Reborn had always been violent when somebody hit his sensitive zone. "Brother Complex," Reborn snorted out, but the noise disappeared like a breeze in Tsuna's ears. "Then Reborn, do you know what these signs mean?" He said, while looking at each of the signs. The thought of it just made the boy irritated; he was practically clueless in the streets of Agrabra. Rubbing the back of his head, he knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't find out soon.

"Dame-Tsuna, go find out," he said, as he jumped and kicked Tsuna on the face before circling down.

Caught off guard, Tsuna knew that Reborn was going to be no help. As he looked at the infant again, he could see that he had fallen asleep. That was right; he could remember that the kid had unusual sleeping patterns just like a baby. Reborn was the type of child to fall asleep even stand up, but Tsuna knew best if he didn't wake the boy up. If he did, let just that the hit man would probably just blow him up into smithereens. A soft sigh, and off he went into the label with the purple color.

Even Tsuna had wanted to sleep at this point; he had been working the entire night. But if he let himself get caught by sleep, who knows who will see him.

Walking through the empty streets at night that was one thing he had never done. Though this was a rare chance for the boy, he had a soft smile with a glimpse of hope. The sparkle of life was in his hands, he could do whatever he wanted to do now. But Tsuna knew he had one thing to do for sure, he had to find his brother. His beloved older brother, the true prince, will come back. Tsuna was always smothered with his brother, and he was fine as it was. The boy walked through the houses and sand roads, he was secretly proud of himself. Escaping the voices of those who entrapped him, he continued to walk. Walking down the road, it felt like hours, but the small brunette just admired his view with a smile.

* * *

In a certain area in the castle, formal selected as the Royal Vizier stood tall against a male in chains. Below him stood the prince, he watched in amusement as the male tried to rebel. Even though he was brought in not too long ago, the male was stripped of his shirt and wounds showed inches apart. Two days ago, the beautiful skin was still flawless and the eyes showed youthfulness without a care in the world.

"Giotto, where are the gloves?" Byakuran said, as he grabbed the blonde on the chin.

The male just spit on him, as he glared obnoxiously at the male with pale hair. "I don't know." The chains shook, as the male hoped that he could just punch him. The albino just touched his cheeks and wiped the spit before it dried. "Giotto, you are so naughty," he said in an amused tone. Forcing his chin to look at him, the albino's face became twisted with a dark strand of anger. But Giotto just pulled away from his grip, as he knew that the man was dangerous.

"You are nobody now, even if you were alive nobody will care about you anymore," he said chuckling.

Giotto teeth just made a sharp growl, as his eyes showed ruthless emotions towards the albino. Byakuran just showed a face of amusement, as his hand went behind the blonde's hair and pulled on it. "No matter what, you'll be stuck here."

By his side, the great Byakuran grabbed a knife and traced the area of Giotto's heart. "Do you know, your little Tuna, is probably going to end up like you." The blonde eyes began to widen, as he tried to seem unnerved by the pain. "Leave him alone," as Giotto raised his fist, but was restrained by the chains. "But.. But.. if you want me to leave him alone, I won't get anything in return," he said with a pitiful tone.

"Unless, he has the gloves." Tugging on the blonde's hair, he began digging the knife into Giotto's skin. Giotto just snarled, as he knew the male was playing a dangerous game. The knife began to pull away, but Giotto began to charge at the purple eyed man. The grip on the male's hair also let loose, as the flowing hair escaped to lunge at the Vizier. If his brother was to be hurt, he would rather take his own life. Giotto's struggling was making the man entertained. He wanted to hit or damage him, but he couldn't from this distance.

"Oh, Giotto... Giotto... Giotto, your brother would be fun to play with." The albino smirked, as he watched the man struggle in chains. The blond began to cringe on the floor, as his hands were held up from the restraint. Giotto was already exhausted, but everything he did now had no effect. "Don't hurt him," the male said in a raspy voice, as he bit his lips harshly.

"Please leave Tsuna out of this mess," The blonde begged. "He is innocent."

"_My.. my_, My beloved prince bowing down before me," The violet eyes stared, as he laughed sarcastically. "But that won't _do_, Giotto-san." The albino put his white shoes on the prince's blond hair and began to smudge it on the ground. "Not until you tell me where are the gloves." Soon enough, there was blood pool forming around the male's forehead.

"Opps. Did I step too hard?" He chuckled, as he lifted his foot from Giotto's head. Turning his head to a side, he put a finger on his chin. "I wonder how Tsuna would react if he saw you like this?"

"**Fine**! I'll tell you where it is." The blonde lifted his head to look up to the albino. "Promise you won't hurt Tsuna."

"Oh," the violet eye man listened, as he face changed to interest in the blonde's words.

"Reborn has it," he lowered his head in detest for being so weak, as Byakuran chuckled. "You won't hurt Tsuna."

But the male just continued, as the blonde had glanced up in hopes. His eyes came in shocked as the pale white skin laughter breeched through his ears, it was a joke. "Don't worry," the male made a pause, as he watch the blonde's eyes widen. "When I'm done with him, you'll get him back or perhaps never," he said.

"**Leave him alone!**" The man shouted, as he began pulling on the chains. "_You promised_," he continued trying to get the man to let go of his brother.

"He doesn't deserve to be the next king though," Byakuran said. "I do."

"He is innocent, don't you dare hurt him," He pulled on the chain, as he extended his fist as far as he could get. "Oya! Oya! Let's just see how long this game last," the male chuckled, as he began heading out. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. The door was soon closed as Byakuran headed for the door to answer the call. The one left behind was Giotto, as the blood stains were easily dripping blood to the floor.

"He's gone! The young master has gone missing," The loud guard spoke. "Should we perform a search?"

"Oya! Oya! This is sooo troublesome," Giotto listened to their conversation. "Catch me Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn must have taken Tsuna away."

"But.. Reborn is one of our most trusted warriors," The guard spoke.

"But don't forget Reborn and Tsuna has a really close relationship. Reborn must have wanted to take the prince and run away," the albino said. "Tsuna-san loves his mother and father very much, the only way he would dare escape is because of Reborn," the albino said with his explanation.

"Yes, sire," the guards said. Loud footsteps could be heard, as they left the room of where the Royal Vizier.

Then footsteps began heading back to the room where Giotto stood. Giotto knew that the man must have been pissed beyond words. But as the male entered the room, he could see the soft eyes become sharper. The look had become a glare, as he walked up to Giotto. "Did you hear the news?" he said, as he grabbed a big bag of marshmallow laying not to far where Giotto laid. Forcibly, he ripped the top of the bag and stuffed a handful of marshmallow into his mouth.

"Too bad," Giotto said, as he watched the man stuff the white texture food into his mouth. With that a kick came at the man's chest, as a sharp pain erupted into the main chest.

"Giotto, don't forget who holds power here," he said, as he continued to thrust at the man's chest. Giotto pain began to increase on his chest. He wanted to cower down, but the only thing he could do was lose his breath from the man's anger and frustration. The man's shoes were definitely pointy, as they felt like a dagger stabbing him every so often. The brown eyes began to get hazy, as he wanted to pass out from the pain. The anger in the albino's eyes grew, but he knew it was wrong to take it out completely on Tsuna's brother. Byakuran was no fool; the gloves were more than just a tool of power. The gloves were used as power tool to see the entrance of Vongola's treasures. But out of all of them, there was a certain treasure that he needed.

_The genie lamp._

The genie lamp held more power than anything else in the world, and was probably the most useful sort of magic he could find on this planet. The only reason why he joined the Vongola's castle was just to get this power. His eyes began to glare down at the body, as he watch Giotto's blood splatter on the floor from old wounds. Even though Giotto was one of his toys for now, he was one of the pieces he needed to assemble before he could complete puzzle.

When he stopped kicking Giotto, he felt a slight displeasure that his journey would need to pause for now. But at least, it would be just a matter of time before he achieves his goal.

"Ha.. ha.. _Tsuna is out of your grip_," the blonde panted slowly, as he dropped on his pile of blood.

* * *

**An**: Pooweee, no Hibari in this chapter, but Tsuna and Hibari will be meeting.

This chapter might be a bit violent, but oh well. I hope Byakuran is not too ooc, I just didn't want him marshmallow obsessed.

God Giotto and Tsuna, I make them sound like they are soo going to have butt sex when they meet up, but too bad this is an 1827 story.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters and Aladdin

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-violence, future lemon, ooc?

**Summary:** When a random stranger falls into the territory of Hibari's, things began to change between a street rat and a prince.

**Author's note:**Allo, guys and girls! Thank you for all the reviews and support. But sorry for the delay, I've been trying to correct my grammatical mistakes in the older chapters. Please put up with my horrible grammar for now, I'm beta-less so yeah~~~. I usually rush to write down my ideas and everything turns into a mess. Anyways if you are curious, Hibari looks like the tyl version in my train of thoughts, but it is up to you if you want to picture it. Thank you, please review!

* * *

The raven haired male stood on the rood, as he watched the advances fall back in retreat.

A soft yawn overcame his mouth; the male was tired in such weather. The clear skies were still out there and the sun blazed overhead. Ripples of heat overflowed the town, but Hibari's pale skin still reflected a glow. In such heat, Agrabra burnt many skin crispy brown. The tonfa was placed through his belt holes, while the soldiers dispersed from his sight.

Still his thoughts faded to the case he had just over-heard. A prince on a runaway, that was almost unheard of.

Nobody has ever seen the face of the prince, but if word was true the prince would be dead if not watched under the streets.

"_Tchh..._" That wasn't even his problem, so why did he muse over it?

The male ignored his thoughts, as he focused back on getting things done. He went to retrieve his blazer, but he could see a man approaching from his behind. Quickly grabbing his tonfa from his belt, he was immediately ready to attack the unknown subject. Spinning around and planning an uppercut with his tonfa, he could see Kusakabe was in his attacking range. But that didn't stop his attack, in fact he increase his speed and decided to give his chin a beating. As the attack landed, Kusakabe had flown into the sky in the impact. His chin began to bleed before even falling to the ground. That attack had almost broke the man's chin bone, but being Hibari, he just shrugged it off with a solid face.

"Where were you before?" He looked at him.

"Ehhh.. Hibari-san. I was… just taking care of the reinforcement," he said, as he tried to recover from the fall. The look on Kyoya's eyes was not to take light of either. Those eyes of his were as deadly as standing in an island stranded with sharks. Kusakabe would need to watch his words. Raising his tonfas, he walked towards Kusakabe with a striking pose. "Do you mean that I am not strong enough to take care of them myself? Are you trying to say 'I am _weak'_?"

Kusakabe looked at his partner in fear, he knew what this meant. One by one, his foot pushed him back from the skylark.

"Oi! Oi! Y-You know that I don't mean that," he said, while his hands waved in front of him for pithiness. "I would never think like that, Kyoya."

Suddenly Hibari lowered his stance, as he was ready to charge at the man. Kusakabe sounded pathetic in front of him; his excuses were the only ways to make his escape. His tonfa was clutch tightly on his hands in front of his face, Kyoya speed began to pick up as he ran forward. "Too late, you will be executed," he said, while striking the man with his steel weapon right on the cheeks.

His attacks continued, as Hibari's frustrations were dealt on the innocent man. When he was done, the male decide to pack up and just leave for the day. His eyes stared at his clothing; they were filled with dirt and blood. His slumped his shoulder a bit, Hibari knew he would have to hand washed these clothing. Looking around the roof, he could see that nobody was here except for him and Kusakabe. But Kusakabe would recover soon, especially being Hibari's follower he would have to learn to take Hibari's excruciating beatings. As the raven-hair male was walking down the stairs from the rooftop, he could see a shadow overlooking his. The shadows showed a man with a gun, as he knew that it was pointing to him.

He hadn't noticed this presence before, even though Hibari could just taste the murderous intent that the shadowy figure showed just now. He rolled his eyes, and turned his head to face the shadowy figure.

They just kept coming today; surely it was a busy day for the raven haired male.

The tonfas were out, to his surprise it was a figure of an infant. "Who are you?" He said, as he began charging to the infant with the gun. The baby infant was holding out his gun, but it soon turned back into a small lizard. He made a small jump backward, while Hibari had tried to reach the roof to attack the baby. Coming to a stop, the baby had anticipated his attack.

"_Ciaossu_," the baby said.

"Do you wish to challenge me?" He said directly, without even offer a sign of pity to the baby. The baby just smirked, it was obviously a taunt for Hibari's anger. Gritting his teeth, he began to charge at the child.

Without realizing it, the baby suddenly disappears from his view. Hibari was forced to stop, as his target was lost. But without warning, a small weight was applied on his shoulder with a certain type of cologne that was in the air he inhaled. Gritting his teeth, he knew the baby was standing there. "You would be dead, if I shot you now," he heard a chuckle from his shoulder. A small growl came from between the raven haired male, his grip on the tonfa growing.

"What do you want, infant?" He said, as he didn't dare turn his head to face the miniature figure.

"**I just want you to watch over something**," the baby spoke.

"And what if I don't want," he said, gripping on to his tonfa. His left handed tonfa was thrown at the baby, as the baby jumped to detach himself from Hibari. The beast didn't just stop his attack there, he used his grip on the right handed tonfa and tried to make a direct contact with the infant. But the attack hadn't even land close to the baby; the baby was rolling down to the floor without a scratching landing on him. "You will die, if you continue," the baby said, as the black gun was pointed at the skylark. Completely exposed to the gun range, the skylark was forced to jump back to retrieve his tonfa.

The small figure and Hibari made eye contact, as he snickered. "How do you know I will not break it," the raven haired boy said, as he weapon dropped to his side.

"If you do, I will personally drag you into a hell you never experienced before," the infant said, while lowering his weapon and the murderous aura began growing.

Eyes widening, he composure failed as his need to watch the baby's powers become superior overwhelmed his amusement.

"_Let see about that_," he snickered. Though it was obvious that the kid with a fedora reigned in supremacy, Hibari knew he was at his limit. Both eyed each other in hatred, but Hibari was ready to take his departure again. "I won't let you do what you please," he said, while his ready to leave without any delays. Reborn nodded, as Hibari continued his way. After a few seconds, the infant seemed to disappeared just like the way he appeared.

"_Infant_," he said in annoyance.

Hibari anger brew with an dark aura trailing behind his footstep. He was defeated by a mare baby and now he had a task in front of him. Today he would let it go, even if the man was almost superior in many aspects he would become superior one day. Being one of the infamous street rats and the strongest in Agrabra, he simply would not let his title get ruined. His eyes turned to the direction of his clenched fist; he would get out of this simple life style and be freed from this hellhole. He would not allow himself to cower in such manner; he would be nobody, he deserved so much more.

"Hibari! Hibari," Kusakabu ran over, as he shouted his name.

So much for having a moment to himself….

"What" He said, as he turned around. Furious that his train of thoughts was just ruined, he looked at Kusakabe holding something. Grey eyes pierced into the object Kusakabe was holding, it was a small brown bag with a note tied on the rope. As the tall man approach him, Hibari eyed it with curiosity. "Open it," he demanded, while he took the note from the bag. Opening the piece of paper, he could see that it was no ordinary chicken scratch he had seen on paper and pen. It was handwriting of a rich noble or someone with higher standards.

"Nurture it and more will come," the paper said. The male gritted his teeth, he knew who this was by and thus sparked a fire in him.

"Wow! Kyoya, you have to look at this!" A sudden voice interrupted him. Turning around, he could see money stacked on the brown bag and a ring standing on top of the money. His eyes widened, as the money was not just pennies stack together, but gold bars stacked on one another. The kid that approached him was definitely out of the ordinary, he was sure that the infant could hire at least more than thirties bodyguards to protect the item or subject. Taking the ring, he knew this had more value than the rest. Just what did he want the man to protect?

Hibari studious face went off, as he thought back to the prince that went missing.

Even if he did see the prince, how would he knew the one he had to protect was the prince? Nobody past the gates of the castle had ever seen the prince's face, with the exceptions of suitors of course. Shrugging it off, he knew there was no way it could be such a coincidence. Looking at Kusakabe, the man that was busy staring at the gold, made him glare in disgust. The baby must have given to Kusakabe before the battle even started.

Using his raw fist, he hit the man right on his head to the floor.

"What are you waiting for? I still haven't eaten yet." The skylark glared at the man.

"And if you dare take the money for yourself, you better remember to pay back ten folds," he said, while turning back to his road home. He was not in the mood to complain to the stupid idiot. His eyes lay on the road restlessly, he just wished for the day to pass by quickly. Surely, things had gotten a lot more complicated since the morning. Even though he had accepted the money from the baby, did he have to listen to him?

Oh wait, he was Hibari, he didn't listen to anybody. Stretching his arm and rolling his shoulder, he felt tired from all the events that happened today.

As usual, he would end up in the same circle that shown different signs. Each sign symbolizes each area, he could remember once trying to dominate the other street rats that owned each color of territories. Unlike him, some of them would band up together to put a stop to him. There was only one territory that he currently wanted, the bluish purple one. The only territory with the street rat, that was able to rival him. Shaking his head, he knew that one day he would own all the territories. Shrugging it off, he was in no condition to fight. He just wanted to rest, as he headed for the purple sign. His territory was by far the most feared and quietest in town.

Making a soft yawn, his eyes closed while he continued walking down the sandy floors. Suddenly something struck him like a lightening bolt; he could feel himself losing balance. His eyes forced to open, he had tripped over something!

Now, he was falling to the floor!

"Ugh!" He was a mess today, as his hair was disheveled as he was dropping to the floor. What felt like minutes became seconds, as his eyes locked dangerously on the floor. In front of him was sandy floor, which he didn't want to spend another hour washing his clothing. Trying to land on his foot, he quickly took a gigantic step to make himself balance out once again. Quickly standing up, he looked around to make sure nobody was around. A soft sigh blew out of his lips, as he tried to fix his composure. Hibari had always been fixed and diligent, but the fight with the baby was surely messing around with his head. Turning his head around to see what had struck him, he could see a foot sticking out of the middle of the road.

Is that what he tripped over on?

A foot that was sticking out in his territory was surely unsightly for the man. Walking back, he looked at the foot sticking out. He could feel an urge to senselessly beat this man that bares the foot. As he approached the figure, he bent over and looked over to the cowering face behind a ragged hoodie. Suddenly, the body began to stir and this annoyed Kyoya to the core. Grabbing the subject by the collar, the hoodie had overturned backwards to reveal a brunette teenager. Everything about the brunette looked delicate, the brunette slept in such an obscure way. The pale skin, it was almost enchanting to see one like him. He must have been a foreigner or an escaped slave. He hate to believe it, but the boy was definitely a beautiful creature.

The weight of the body forced him to slip slightly backwards from his clothing. Yet Hibari could tell this boy was no ordinary sleeper, the boy was a heavy sleeper. If he could still sleep while being dragged on to the collar, the boy must be in a deep state of unconsciousness.

"I'll kill you," he whispered.

As his hand dropped the collar, the body dropped and his hand touched the delicate neck. The brunette didn't make a response toward his action; Hibari could still feel the even breaths that the teenager made. The teenager tried to stir, but he was restricted with the hold on his neck. Hibari looked at the male, as he could see those eyes of the brunette opening. Yet it captivate him to see such sight, those eyes appeared in a very soothing motion. Those honey brown eyes shown no sign of threat, it only showed signs of innocence. What was he going to do now?

"**HIEE**" The teenager screamed, as the brunette realized what position he was in.

Struggling to get off of him, Hibari felt a nerve itch. He grabbed a tonfa and broke his grip on the teenager. The boy was too loud for his liking, as he punched the delicate teenager in the stomach. Even Hibari could tell that he was not as developed as many teenager at his age, his attack probably was not as effective as he would have wanted it to be. The teenager began to cough, as Hibari could see that the teenager began to fidget abruptly. Before spitting blood on the floor, he could see that the teenager was trying his best to lift himself up.

"Herbivore. What are you doing here?" Hibari said, as he looked at the teenager crouching down.

The honey brown eyes gazed up to him, even if it looked like he was in fear there was a spark of flame in his eyes. His eyes were unwilling to tell him the truth and strong enough to show that he would risk his life to keep it a secret. His eyes blazed into Kyoya, there was just passion that strikingly resembles his. Eyes that demanded freedom were the same look he had on when he wanted to be set free as well. Hibari Kyoya hated that look.

It irritated him to see such sights; this made Kyoya grit his teeth. He wanted to kick the brunette and abuse him.

"Fight me or I will kill you" Hibari said, as his grip of his tonfa was tighter than usual.

No matter what, he could feel his anger trash out towards the teenager. Even if his face had not twisted or brushed pass with emotion, the brunette annoyed him with such facial expression. "Getting cocky now?" He chuckled, as the face of the teenager showed no hesitancy. The tonfa was descending on the brunette, as a loud gunshot was fired.

A string bullet was fired directly on Hibari's leg, as the blood trickled down on his trouser.

_"Infant_," he thought.

"Reborn!" The boy yelled in happiness, as the infant's outline was somewhere distant from them. Hibari's growled, as he turned to face the baby. He tiredness forgotten, the only thing he wanted to do was get rid of the two of them at once. His eyes watched the outline of the baby's figure, the brunette's eyes seemed to lighten up in hopes of seeing the baby. So this was the subject he was supposed to protect, but being Hibari, why should he listen to a the child?

Turning his target from the brunette to the baby, he charge at the baby even with his speed dislodged.

"Reborn," the brunette moaned the baby's name. Continuing on his attack, he charged until he was in front of what seemed like the baby. Jumping to attack the baby, he smashed his tonfa onto the head of Reborn. But to his surprise, another bullet came from shooting from his other leg.

"Tch… Seems like you picked up some sort of illusion," Hibari said.

"Like I told you," Reborn appeared behind him, "I will personally drag you to hell."

"Reborn," the brunette said, as he hugged the baby with such affection. "Don't kill him, you already shot him in the legs." The teenager's voice was soft, as Reborn nodded and bowed his head. "Dame-Tsuna, you should know that you can't save everybody," he said, as he used a finger to poke Tsuna's face from getting too close to him.

"But Reborn, they are all family," the brown eye male said, as he scratched the side of his neck. "We should try and save them, at least."

"Tsuna, one day when you get shot by my bullet, you better not complain," the infant chuckled darkly. Tsuna slightly jumped up in Reborn's choices of word. Yet watching the scenes unfold, Hibari stood there grumbling about the lack of attention. The shots that hit him has caused his legs to shake vigorously. Watching their jokes and laughter made Hibari throw his tonfa at the two. One tonfa aimed at Tsuna and the other was aimed at Reborn. Suddenly Reborn moved his head to the left, Tsuna was unable to comprehend that something dangerous was heading his way.

Reborn was able to dodge the attack, but Tsuna had taken another direct hit.

Hibari gave a glare at Reborn, as his jaws unclenched. He knew he was unmatched for Reborn, but why did he want him to protect such pathetic creature. His eyes glared at the brunette, though the thrust had been pretty hard. He could see that even with the blood, the teenager tried forgetting it momentarily by biting his lips. This irritated the raven haired male a lot, why did the brunette try so hard to fight for him?

He was sure if Tsuna hadn't stopped Reborn, there would definitely be a bullet through his head.

His head spud, as Hibari continued to watch the two. He was jealous of them; the brunette was foreign and rich for sure. But something about the boy eased him and angered him. Those honey glazed eyes were too kind for their own good; even Reborn seemed to be aware of the male's affection. "Reborn, I think you should buy him a wheelchair," he chuckled, as he simply pushed off the thoughts of his own injuries.

"Tsuna, are you asking for a deathbed?" He said, as he pointed the gun to Hibari.

"Fine, Fine. I'll take care of him," as Tsuna chuckled in response.

His eyes looked at Reborn, as the baby was ready to take his departure once more. With one glare at Hibari, Reborn knew he would need to come over soon if he were to see how Tsuna's welfare was. Hibari looked at the baby, as if he wanted to be the one who landed the last punch. Reborn knew one day he would need to fight this ungrateful brat though, it would be inevitable that they would see who was superior in power.

"**Be careful, Tsunayoshi. People are after you and I**," Reborn said, as his fedora hid his eyes. "I'll try to inform you, when I find out more."

The skylark looked at the infant, as he started to depart from the two of them. He could tell that both of them had a special relationship, as Tsuna would watch the infant until the baby disappeared from his sights. This irked Hibari, as he looked at the brunette waiting for him to move. "Stupid, come and help me up," he said, as the brunet's attention snapped back to Hibari.

Standing up, the brunet made his way to Hibari with a smile. He bent over, as he reached for Hibari's arm to lift him up. When an arm wrapped around his neck, Tsuna just smiled in relief.

"Umm, please lean on me," the boy said, as he itched his nose.

As he put some weight on the male, he could see that the brunette had a hard time balancing himself and moving forward. "Weakling," he muttered, as Tsuna just nodded. Even though, he could remember the eyes that feared him. But now all of that was gone, as he knew that the male was focusing on getting his to safety. Yet it felt very comforting for once, even if he never dropped his guard. He knew that the teenager was weak, while the dragging movements were indeed slow. It seemed he would need to protect this boy, though he was now being held up by his subject.

The sound of Tsuna's uneven breathing made Hibari smirked.

* * *

**An**: Sorry guys, if I keep making Hibari grab out his tonfa

I hope to develop Tsuna's and Hibari's relationship instead of rushing it.

Though I am starting to believe that Tsuna is being throw around too much.

Sighhh, this is the longest chapter I've written by far. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters and Aladdin

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-violence, future lemon, ooc?

**Summary:** When a random stranger falls into the territory of Hibari's, things began to change between a street rat and a prince.

**Author's note: **Okay! I know it has been quite some time since I posted, but I have been under 'writer's blocks' watch. Ahh I've been running out of ideas and I've been very distracted. Though I have a few reviews, I've been very thankful of them. They all support me to continue. Also I've written a G27/R27 story called "**You Are Where I Want To Be**," if interested please check it out. But thank you for the support!

* * *

"Hibari! Hibari!" A tall man in a black suit came tailing behind.

Tsuna turned his head, as he heard a man in a stumbling voice approach them. With Hibari's hand wrapped around his shoulder, Tsunayoshi was supporting the movements of the taller one. Tsunayoshi could see that Hibari looked unpleased, with his teeth grit together. Tsuna chuckled, the skylark on his shoulder perhaps wanted to keep his name hidden.

"I-I've brought you food," the deep voice came behind Hibari's ears. The man was out of breath and his voice seemed hoarse from all the running. To Tsuna, he had thought of this man as Hibari's servant. In his way of life, he had seen many servants running around. They had all tried to compose themselves around the man they called their prince. The man held a traditional dish that was usually sold in small stands. It almost smelt heavenly to the teenager; a small grumble came from the male's tummy. Quickly latching a hand on his stomach, he knew how empty it was. He had forgotten the last meal he had was yesterday night. A small frown came upon Tsuna's face; he knew all the attention was focused on him.

"Weakling," Hibari snorted.

"Ah," Tsunayoshi said in response, as he felt embarrassed of the noises. Looking for an introduction from the man, he looked up to the man in the suit.

"Oh! My bad," Kusakabe said, as his hand went behind his head. "My name is Kusakabe, since I ate I guess you can all share."

With a smile, Tsunayoshi nodded to the man in respect. "Well, my name is Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna for short," he smiled with a glint in his eyes. Tsuna wondered if he could possibly create a wonderful friendship with these people. Even though Hibari was grunting, Tsuna still respected the raven haired male.

As he put down Hibari, his eyes settle down at the man in the suit. They all were planning to have a meal here. Kusakabe began split the meal into two, as he gave one box to Hibari and the other to Tsuna. Though Tsuna was the only one eager to have a meal, Hibari seemed to enjoy his meal in silence. Even if he was eating, Tsuna always kept a lookout for Hibari. The wounds on his legs only made him worried, while they were finishing their meal. Tsunayoshi just didn't know how to treat them. Though the infant was usually kind-hearted to Tsuna, he knew that the small infant was one of his brother's coworkers.

"Hnn," he heard a small groan coming from Hibari. Tsuna turn his head to face Hibari, the raven was trying to lift himself up. Quickly the brunette rushed to his side, the shoulder draped with a hand on it.

Usually, Hibari knew that Kusakabe would have done this for him

They continued to get back on the road; Hibari was in a rush to get back to his home.

In some way, Tsuna had trouble find out what was going inside the skylarks mind. The raven haired boy was definitely displeased; they were walking down the road. There could be trouble stirring in no time. Especially in his vulnerable state, he could be attacked by any nearby guardian leaders. In check, Hibari could see a tiny brunette and a tired man as his three man army. Dangerous to say, he was not in a good situation. It was perhaps better to be on caution for a man with blue hair, the stupid pineapple head would try to strike him out in this position. This made Hibari growl, as he turned his head left to right as he heard a really irritating laugh.

"Kufufu," an unmistakable laugh came from a distance.

This was perhaps a good time to retreat, though he would need to hurry. If there were to make it out alive, it would be a strike of luck in his hand.

"Ahhh... _What do we have here_?" A man with a trident appeared. He was quick to approach them too; Hibari gave a narrow look at Kusakabe. He knew that Kusakabe was perhaps being followed and led his enemy back his trail. "Get off of me now, if you want to live," Hibari spoke in a low tone, so only Tsuna could hear. He would have to play a perfect role, especially to save them.

Tsuna shivered, as the voice of Hibari's trailed on his skin.

Just to ensure Hibari, the limping figure backed away as Hibari put an effort to look as glorious as he was a hour ago. The bluenette continued to approach the group, as the group tried their best to hide the fact that Hibari was shot on the behinds of his legs. The pineapple head began to reach at much as a distance of one ruler away from them. Tsunayoshi's focus was only focused on the blood pouring behind the raven haired legs. Reborn had not let the skylark free so easily, that would be a scar on his honor if he did. The skylark would need to flee from danger, but his companions would need to safe too. Reborn was perhaps not too far from here, but Tsuna knew he shouldn't rely on Reborn. It was his decision and he was not to be taken light of.

"Oh... Kyoya, I didn't know you kept kids around you. Are you getting soft lately?" the man said with a taunting tone, as he took note of the brunette.

"Keh.. _Get. Out. Of. My. Territory_." Hibari said. He had a willed to pull out his weapon and smash the bluenette's face. But though was casual for Hibari, he was injured and in no position to talk to trident freak. "Oya oya... There is no need for you to get mad, you might just scare him away," The pineapple head said.

Though Hibari usally prefer to dominate approach, he just stood there gritting his teeth in his state. The male looked left and right, to his side there was Tsuna and Kusakabe. They were all in an exhausted state, after the small incident with Reborn he was heavily injured. The wound on his leg still trickle blood down his trousers. He was in a critical state, Mukuro, the violet guardian, was not to be trifled with. Each of the territory was at a brink of war; Hibari and Mukuro were the one that had an upper hand. He glanced at Kusakabe and then to the brunette, he could only hold off the male with the trident for a few minutes. Kusakabe shook with wide eye, and Tsuna was unaware of the situation. "**Get him out of here**," Hibari said demandingly.

The man began to dash quickly to Hibari, the distance gradually became smaller and smaller. Hibari glowered at the approaching figure; there was nothing he could have done. Grabbing his tonfa, he held it in defense position instead of lunging at the incoming figure. The man was facing trident like a spear, it would make a direct hit and damage the skylark heavily. There was no safe play involved here.

The brunette stared at the fight, in shock of the situation unfolding. A cold eruption ran through his spine, the image of the man dead flashed between his thoughts. Tsunayoshi got up from the floor; he was ready to protect the man in front of him. "Get out of here now!" Hibari screamed at the direction of Kusakabe.

With that Kusakabe made his decision, he grasp on to Tsuna's shoulder and stopped the brunette from continue.

Suddenly a trident clash on to his left arm, Hibari focus adverts back to his enemy. Within seconds, the two, Hibari and Mukuro, had made eye contact. A hole had been made into Hibari's black blazer, as it stained with red rims. A loud gasp could be heard from Tsuna's mouth, the skylark had been injured and tears began to flow down. Kusakabe took the chance; he grabbed the brunette on the waist and hesitantly began to make a run for it. Tsuna was forced to pull back; there was no way he could find Kusakabe.

"_Hibari! Hibari_," the brunette's voice scream from behind as it faded.

A soft sigh came between Hibari's lips, as the two tonfas on his hand tried to slammed into Mukuro's stomach.

"Kyoya, growing soft for a little boy, are you?" Mukuro said, as he dodges that attack without batting an eyelash.

"**Shut up, pineapple**." Hibari managed to spit out a few words. Suddenly loud footsteps of clashing metals could be heard, the two look behind the narrow pathway. It was easy to tell that they weren't ordinary people; it was sounds of guards or knights looking for their beloved leader.

"Tchh.." Mukuro glared. He disliked getting sidetracked, but the guards were annoying. Without warning, the bluenette dispersed from sight like dust. Hibari looked around just to take precaution, other than the sound of castle's workers everything was silent.

Almost wanting to collapse, Hibari dug his nails to the ground and pulled to get away from the road. Hopefully, they would not notice him. The swelling pain in his body seemed to increase excruciatingly than it did. He could feel his clothing soaking in his own blood. His body was not physically prepared for the rough outcome. He had to grow stronger, he need to become someone with a never dying mark in history. Leaning on a sand-made house, he would have to wait out the guards. His nails were painted in sand. Today will be the only day he will allow himself to stoop so low. Letting his grip slip, the man could no longer control the weight of his body.

Dark haired fell to the ground, while gray eye shut tight into a distanced slumber.

* * *

"_Hibari! Hibari!_" He screamed, as he grew further from Hibari.

Why were they running? There were three against one; there was no way that they would have lost the battle? Tsuna couldn't understand why Kusakabe listened to Hibari and ran away. Did he not see Hibari's injury? Eyes continued to watch Hibari's figure become tinnier until the image turned into a size of an ant.

"Kusakabe, we have to go back. Let me go," A petite brunette said, as he struggled in the male's arms.

"We will come back later, after I get you to safety," Kusakabe said, as he increases his pace. The grip on Tsuna increased drastically as well, he was being dragged away from Hibari. "Let me go!" The tears began to swell down to the man's suit, but it didn't stop him "We need to save him, now! He won't make it."

"Please! Please! Kusakabe, go back," he begged, gripping on to Kusakabe's suit. Knuckles turned white, he couldn't let Hibari die alone. Tsuna wouldn't let Hibari die just like his brother, which was his first new companion in years. He needed to go back, tear continued to flow endless. "He'll die, he'll die," he repeated, his voice was growing rough. There was no way he could let his first friend die; he just couldn't leave Hibari out there to die.

"Please, please go back," he clutched on to Kusakabe's suit like it was his last support.

The distance was growing; his heart was racing and pounding against his chest. He could only imagine the pain that Hibari was going through. His eyes lowered, as Tsuna knew that it was too late. "Let's go back," he pleaded, his voice was weak from yelling. Tsuna felt tears trailing down, he felt so weak at this point. It was like a child fighting for what he believed in and resulted only in failure. Finally they came to a stop; they were in a small building.

Tsuna was now cradling like a baby into Kusakabe shirt, the tear wouldn't stop. His figure began to tremble, as Kusakabe threw him on to the coach. His tear stained face looked back to the man's face, to his surprise there was anger. "You are so naïve, do you really think you could have killed that man?" He said in an angry tone.

"We would only hinder Kyoya," he grabbed Tsuna by the collar. "The enemy had their eyes on you. If Hibari didn't sacrifice himself, you would have been dead." The dark orbs stared into the honey innocent eyes; it was almost a warning sign. "**_If you want to become useful_**,**_ become stronger_**," Kusakabe dropped his collar and focus on getting back to work. The boy's tears began to die, but Tsuna could not understand why that bluenette would have attacked Hibari. The man's voice was uneven, but Tsuna could tell that both of them were frustrated. Closing his eyes, he began to wipe away the tears. He had never dealt with these situations. Pulling out the gloves, he could see that there were all sorts of marks on them. His brother once wore these gloves. Clearing out his mind, he thought back to his brother.

_"Protect those you love one day okay? Ts-un-a-yo-shi,"_ he could hear Giotto's playful voice right next to his ears. As he turned, he knew that his brother wouldn't be there. But with those words of encourage ment, he knew what he had to do.

He had to do what was right, protect what he loved. He couldn't let his first friend in years die.

"I'm going back," Tsuna said determinedly. "**I can't let him die alone**." Through rivers and mountains, he would not let him die alone. Wearing the gloves, his once innocent brown eyes turned into wise orange eyes. The gloves soon became metallic gloves with Vongola's crest, while orange flames appeared on the top of his head. "I'll save him."

Kusakabe just turned his head toward Tsuna; he was quite astonished with the change. His mouth parted a bit, but the biggest surprise was the Vongola crest on his gloves. Dark orbs stared at the teenager in front of him, he glared at him. Without realizing that the glove was revealing who he was, he quickly hid it back into the robe. "You're the missing prince, aren't you?" Kusakabe said, as he noticed the blush on Tsuna's face. Just the blush was already enough to confirm that he was the prince of Agrabra, though Kusakabe had never expected that he was the runaway prince.

"Can you please keep it a secret?" the flame on Tsuna's head had dispersed. The teenager that had once looked composed for a second became the klutz he was in just a couple of seconds. Kusakabe made a soft sigh; the brunette began to look at him with puppy eyes. "Fine, Fine. But we have to help Kyoya first."

Suddenly those eyes became somebody fearsome; a true Vongola prince had appeared with the image of the glove.

"Let go back. He is waiting for us," Tsuna said.

* * *

An: Sorry Short chapter this month

Ahh friendship bonding, so touching.

I will be introducing many of the guardians soon. ^^

Please Review.


End file.
